


A Born Performer

by Mera



Series: KLAY [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Komy(Klay) and a broken window</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Born Performer

“What the actual fuck was that?!”

“Uuuuh…” Amy glanced at Kouhei who seemed to be just as unknowing of what to do as her. “It was… Nothing? Nothing happened here, really-”

“Amy.” Kouhei cut her off, pointing to Yuriko standing in the hallway, obviously judging them hard.

“What. The. Fuck.”

All of them looked at the broken window again, traces of marmelade splattered against the rest of the broken window and the walls around it.

“See, that was not supposed to happen…” Kouhei began, but then trailed off, because really, no matter what he said, it was not going to be better than what Yuriko was thinking right now.

Amy obviously had a different opinion about this. “Yup, it was all Kouhei’s fault. He’s just absolutely terrible at supporting me in my artistic acts. I was just demonstrating how good I am at juggling various, differently shaped things-“

Kouhei muttered “you had an egg and a paprika” under his breath.

“- _various, differently shaped things_ so I asked Kouhei to throw the marmelade to me because I could handle even more. Kouhei missed-“

“You just didn’t catch it.”

“- _he missed big time_ , and hit the window. Seems like both the window and the jar broke. So yeah, his fault.”

The door behind Yuriko opened and Elizabeth stepped in, accompanied by a wave of cold air from outside. “Hi guys! The café was _so_ full, I only just closed and- What. The. Hell.” Horrified, she stared into the kitchen. “Do I even want to know.”

“No, you don’t.” Yuriko turned her around and pushed her towards the living room. “Let’s leave the two to cleaning this up.”


End file.
